1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to model objects including particles.
2. Description of Related Art
Ongoing research is being performed with respect to a fluid simulation in a computer graphics (CG) field, in particular, in a visual effects (VFX) field, to digitize a fluid movement. A Navier-Stokes equation is directed to a fluid as a sum of minute particles. The Navier-Stokes equation represents interactions and movements between particles.
In the CG field, a simulation of a fluid object and a simulation of a deformable object are separately performed. However, in a general environment, the fluid object and the deformable object coexist and affect each other.